The invention relates to bridges for stringed musical instruments.
It is an aspect of the invention that, and without limitation, this improvement to bridges was developed in connection with a project for an electric bass guitar.
However, the bridge in accordance with the invention can be utilized in connection with a multiplicity of other stringed musical instruments including without limitation electric guitars other than bass electric guitars, acoustic guitars, cello, double bass (ie., stand-up acoustic bass violins) and so on.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a bridge in accordance with the prior art, which has saddles for the strings. Each string lies on or sits in a respective groove in the saddle where that string crosses the saddle. It is an issue that the saddle forms a bend or kink in the string.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improvements over the prior art.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.